Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an object recognition apparatus, particularly to an object recognition apparatus mounted on a moving body.
Background
A technique for enhancing a travelling safety has been known. For example, an object recognition apparatus is provided with object detecting sensors including a millimeter radar apparatus and a laser radar apparatus and detects objects existing around the vehicle, such as preceding vehicles, pedestrians, and obstacles. The object recognition apparatus performs various controls in accordance with the detection result of objects, so as to enhance the travelling safety of the vehicle.
According to such an object recognition apparatus, in the case where the reference axis is displaced (optical axis displacement) in an object detection sensor mounted on the vehicle, an object detection area of the object detection sensor is shifted from an ideal area to be detected so that the detection accuracy may be lowered. In this case, the accuracy of various controls to enhance the travelling safety of the vehicle may be decreased.
In this respect, techniques have been proposed for detecting an axis displacement of an object detecting sensor. For example, according to JP-A-2004-205398, with a vehicle provided with a camera and a radar apparatus, a technique is disclosed where an error is detected between a transmission direction of laser beam and a straight-forward running direction of the vehicle, thereby adjusting the transmission direction of the laser beam. The error is detected in accordance with vanishing points and transmission direction of the laser beam, the vanishing points and the transmission direction being detected based on images acquired by the camera while the vehicle is running.